DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Cell Analysis Core is designed to provide support to the clinical and basic projects by centralizing common procedures. These include sample acquisition, characterization, distribution and storage, cell sorting, analytical flow cytometry, histology and immunohistochemistry, and fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH). By centralizing sample acquisition, we will be able to maintain records of expected data for each sample used, thus, increasing the efficiency of data collection. A priority list for sample distribution will be established and updated periodically to accommodate requirements of the different projects in terms of cell numbers, sample type, patient characteristics, and other relevant criteria. This mechanism will greatly enhance the efficiency of sample utilization by the different projects. A centralized histology, immunohistochemistry, and FISH service will avoid the need to establish the procedures in each investigator?s laboratory, providing for uniformity of procedures and efficient use of materials. The flow cytometry and cell sorting service offered will provide state-of-the-art flow cytometry and cell sorting support to the projects in this program application. The different functions of the core will be supervised by able individuals with ample experienced in the various procedures.